Deep Seeded Grudges
by felix222020
Summary: Envy and Edward have hated each other sense the second grade. Now, in high school, unfavorable circumstances have thrown them together. Will their opinions on each other change? Or will they go on hating each other forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Ok well here is my new fic! I would greatly appreciate feedback to make this better. I would love to know if my OC's are enjoyable and if you think everyone else is in character (or well, as in character as they could be if they lived in our world and went to a normal high school) Feedback is love! Now please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction now would I?**

**Warnings: Language for now but in the future there might be some sexual stuff. Rated M for the language for now and perceived sexual content.**

"Get your ass back here you bastard!" he yelled at me.

"Never in a million years shorty!" I retorted. He seethed at my short remark and ran at me with full force. I turned down the math hallway and ran towards the back stairs. The second before Ed turned into the hallway I dashed into the empty classroom on my right. I heard him rush past me and down the back stairs.

I sighed a sigh of relief and smirked. I had finally found something that could get my arch nemesis, Edward Elric, out of my hair for good. Golden hair, golden eyes, a good body, popularity and intelligence, these were the traits of the perfect Edward Elric The only thing that boy didn't have going for him was his barely 5'1 stature.

Earlier in the day the little shit made a snide remark about my long green hair. Again. Every damn day he does this and every damn day I have to take it, but not today. Today I stole the golden boy's favorite pocket watch. The one that shorty had made sure everyone knew not to touch. Apparently it had belonged to his grandfather. With my excellent locksmith skills, I was able to swipe the thing about 5 minutes ago and that's when he started running after me. For once I was able to come out on top.

I snuck out of the classroom knowing that the pipsqueak would be back soon. I stalked off down the beige math hallway towards the science hallway where Ed had his locker. At Ed's locker (number 2025) I fished a paperclip out of my pocket and set to work picking the lock. I stuck the paperclip in the key slot first and with a couple of jiggles and lock pick tricks, I had the door open. I hung the pipsqueak's pocket watch on the coat hook and dug a pen and piece of paper out of my backpack. Using the other lockers as a desk I wrote:

Dear shorty,

Here is your watch back. I wouldn't bother but unlike you I have respect for things that are special to people. But I warn you that if you keep being an ass to me I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp.

With much love, Envy Jefferson.

I stuffed the note into his locker, slammed the door, and walked off. I had an off block now and no more classes for the day. I decided to head down to the atrium to try and avoid the shorty, who by now had probably given up on finding me today. He would be waiting till chemistry tomorrow where he knows I can't beat him up. Down in my little alcove in the hallway off of the atrium, were my friends. I headed over there to hide out from Ed and do some homework.

"Sup Greed" I said to my half brother, who liked to hang out with my friends.

"Envy can you please tell Charlotte here that Alphonse Elric is not a suitable guy for her to like"

"The only unsuitable thing about Alphonse Elric is the fact that he has the biggest douche on the face of the planet as a brother." I said.

"Thank you Envy! See Greed, when Envy is talking sense you know you should just give up."

"But Envy don't you have a problem with your fag hag liking the brother of your arch nemesis?"

"Stop calling me his fag hag!" Charlotte screeched while punching greed in the arm.

"I don't have a problem with Alphonse," I said, setting my stuff down. " I have a problem with his brother. Charlotte and Al could date for all I care just as long as Ed isn't hanging around."

Charlotte brightened up as this "Awesome! Cause I'm gunna ask him out after school"

"Good luck then" I said, pulling out my math homework.

"Envy" said Greed. "Why are you doing work? You NEVER do work."

"Cause asshat" I said. "I'm going to be kicked out of IB if I don't start working and if I get kicked out of IB mom will have my head."

"Its true, she thinks if he doesn't stay that he'll become a street bum," said Greed.

"You know he'll be a street bum no matter what" smirked Charlotte.

I flipped her the bird and proceeded to start on my math homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter two! Please leave critisisims that I specified in chapter 1. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Language for now**

Bastard. Bastard. Bastard. Bastard. BASTARD. How could he? How could that dick steal something so important to me? He KNOWS how important that watch is to me.

I still have no idea where he disappeared to when I was chasing him. I stalked up the stairs grudgingly and went to my locker. At this point I just wanted to go home. I put in my combination and low and behold my pocket watch was dangling right in front of me. That BASTARD! How the hell did he get into my locker? I snagged the watch off the coat hook and reattached it to my belt loop. I started shoving my binders into my backpack when I noticed a note on my shelf. I opened it up and started reading. It said

Dear shorty,

Here is your watch back. I wouldn't bother but unlike you I have respect for things that are special to people. But I warn you that if you keep being an ass to me I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp.

With much love, Envy Jefferson.

How could he? Has he seriously kept a grudge this long? Our feud all started back in the second grade when I made fun of Envy for still sleeping with a teddy bear. Later I stole it from him and told him to man up. The next day he proceeded to kick the crap out of me before a teacher could pull him off. Needless to say we've been enimies ever sense. In the 4th, 6th, and 8th grades I tried to make amends with him but he just wouldn't have it. He seems to WANT to hate me forever.

I slammed my locker and pretty much ran out to my car. I got in the drivers side and turned on the engine. I backed out quickly and left the parking lot. Speeding down Kipling I almost started to cry. Why did Envy have to be like that? I was in 2nd grade for heavens sake! I was a douche to everyone and I thought girls had cooties. I'm not used to being hated. People, for the most part, actually like me at school. I have a girlfriend, tons of friends, and I always help anyone out who needs it. I just don't get that lanky, toned, green haired boy.

A few minutes later I arrived home. I opened the wrought iron gate and stalked inside the yellow house.

"ALPHONSE" I yelled. "You home yet?"

"Yes brother" said Al, calmly coming down the stairs. "There is no need to yell."

"Yes there is, after the shit day I've had."

"Envy again?"

"Yes Al. The bastard stole my pocket watch and then had the gall to return it and bring up his stupid grudge from 2nd grade."

"Well I'm sorry about that, brother. At least you've tried to make amends in the past."

"Yeah well only cause you made me"

"Brother! Anyways remember now it's only his problem. You at least tried."

"Yeah I guess" I said " Hey Al I'm gunna go take a nap. If Winry comes over later just send her upstairs."

"Sure thing brother" Al said, walking into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know, this is like the 5****th**** time in any of my fics I've forgotten to include an authors note when I intended to have one….. Well in any case I hope you enjoy my story! Feedback will get you a cookie and a dedication. For this chapter I just wanted to say thank you to Shadethedemon because she reviews ALL my stuff and is kinda my muse to work on "What do you Mean You Love Me?" (Which by the way should have a new chapter tomorrow.) Well without further adue, please enjoy this pitiful chapter. I am going to bed sense while I was writing this A/N I started typing about lesbians and how they had pennies (don't ask)**

**Warnings: Language**

**Disclaimer- don't own.**

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. I packed up my math homework and wished Charlotte good luck with Al. I hit Greed over the head and told him to be home by 5. Leaving the building I headed to the bus stop. At the bus stop there were a couple of my friends and two more of my siblings. My sister Lust and my brother Gluttony were both listening to music and sitting on a nearby bench. My friends were standing by a tree just a little ways off.

"Hey Envy!" yelled my friend Nick. I walked over to them and gave Nick's girlfriend, Rita, a hug and high fived both Nick and the other guy standing there named Dolov.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Not much" said Nick, handing me a soda from the twelve pack at his feet. I said thanks and opened it up. Taking a sip I did a general once over of my friends. Nick was tall, blond, and always wore a black leather coat. Rita was also blond but she was short and very pretty. Dolov was just big. Everything about him was big. His body, his voice, EVERYTHING!

Just as Dolov was about to say something, the bus arrived. We all climbed on and took our usual seats in the back of the bus. I unzipped my winter jacket. The bus was warm, outside was another story. Winter in central is a bitch. I pulled out my phone and used the shiny backside as a mirror. I readjusted my customary black and red headband and fluffed my long green spiky hair. Still a mystery to my family and I is how I inherited green, clumpy, gravity defying hair. But now that I think about it my whole family is a bit off. My sister, Lust, is the embodiment of her name with lots of vivacious curves and sex appeal. My brother Gluttony is more ball than man and eats everything is sight. Greed has razor sharp teeth and skin like diamonds, my brother sloth is the biggest (and stupidest) guy I have ever met, Wrath is just plain bossy and only has one eye, and Pride is the tinniest middle schooler I've ever met, and that's astounding. I knew Edward Elric in middle school and let's just say on the first day of school all the teachers tried to take his hand and ask him if he was lost.

Seven siblings all named after sins was quite an odd thing, even for central city. The scary thing is we all embody the sin we are named after. See, our mom decided that when she was having each of us, she would name us after the sin we were conceived because of. For example, Lust was obviously mother lusting after father (she's the oldest). Gluttony was named for the fact that mom was binge eating after her pregnancy with lust and dad was super horny for some reason (shudder at that thought). Similar stories apply to the rest of us. Mom stopped having kids after Pride, the last sin, was born. I'm the 5th child. Lust is oldest and is actually only anywhere near the school because she is a student teacher at my school, oddly enough. Gluttony has graduated too but he just enjoys following Lust around (and he works at the gas station near my school too. I swear they hang around there to keep an eye on me) Greed is a high school senior, Sloth is a junior, I'm a sophomore, and Wrath is a freshmen. Pride is still stuck in middle school, the poor bastard. Oddly enough we are a close-knit family. Though that might just attribute to the fact that good old mom and dad threw us in a house together once Lust became of legal age. Giving us our own house left them the ability to go do whatever rich snobby things they wanted and it gave us the freedom to be teenagers in peace. Lust runs a tight ship though. Everyone has his or her own room at least.

I was broken out of my trance when Lust smacked me upside the head and said "Envy, come on, we're almost at the stop"

" Thanks sis" I grumbled, rubbing my head "You could be nicer next time"

" Now why would I do that?" she asked, pulling the chord to alert the driver of our desire to stop.

"Maybe cause you love me?"

" Nah that's not it"

"Fuck you bitch" I muttered, stepping down the bus steps.


End file.
